daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Trevelyan
Edgar Trevelyan, cousin to Inquisitor Sabel Trevelyan, is handsome and he knows it. Ever the charming bastard, Edgar assists the Inquisition by training recruits, leading small battalions and ensuring everyone has a good time at the tavern. Overview Physical Appearance Edgar has all the Trevelyan good looks: black hair, hazel eyes, and a tall and muscular figure. His mother, Esmerelda, is Antivan, and he shares her olive skin. He's always been described as handsome and gorgeous, making him the object of attention by many Ostwick nobles, servants, tavern-goers, whoever. Edgar enjoys practicing with his sword and shield in the field, sparring, and running. He's extremely athletic, making him very fit. Personality Edgar is irreverent, impulsive, and irresponsible. But despite all that, he has a heart of gold. He likes to tease and prod people, but if it makes them uncomfortable, he knows to stop. His intention it to make everyone lighten up, especially in times of duress. He's exceedingly good at reading body language. Edgar loves to surround himself with common people. He hates stuffy nobility, preferring to eat in the kitchens, dance in local taverns, and befriend just about anyone. Because of this, he's probably the Trevelyan who's most aware of what life is like outside of rings of nobility, Circle, or Chantry. This comes in handy when he joins the Inquisition. He's also had quite a colorful romantic past. Being charming and handsome, he's had encounters with dozens of women and men, and even a few courtships. Until Cassandra, none of his endeavors ever last long, and he preferred it that way. 'Talents and Skills' * Edgar is strong and has high endurance from years of physical exercise * Likewise, he's a skilled fighter and brawler. He's been in many a tavern fight * He's great at reading people * He's a heavyweight * He can melt your heart with those hazel eyes * He loves to sing, and he's actually quite good Biography Edgar was born in 9:17 Dragon to the Maxwell Trevelyan, Bann Nicolus Trevelyan's younger brother, and an Antivan woman named Esmerelda. He is the youngest of his cousins, but the oldest of his siblings, having two younger sisters. His side of the Trevelyan family is a cadet branch, making their side of the family, while respected, less important than the main line. As such, Edgar is 8th in line for the Trevelyan Bannorn, a distance he's more than happy with. His family's manor is planted inside the Ostwick walls in one of the uptown districts, enabling for Edgar to easily run off and visit the commoner districts even at an early age. Growing up, he was always very close to Sabel and Lawrence. Both of his cousins were less rowdy than he was, so if the trio were ever in trouble, it was likely Edgar's fault. He struggled to pay attention in tutoring, and preferred to be outside or in the practice field. When Sabel's magic was discovered at age 11, he and Sabel tried to run away together, but were unfortunately caught. After Sabel left, Edgar and Lawrence drifted apart due to having little in common without her. Instead, Edgar began befriending common folk in Ostwick, later spending his time at the taverns, shops and docks. He gained quite a reputation for being a serial romancer, a good brawler, and a fine friend--if you wanted to find him, all you needed to do was ask around for "that Trevelyan boy." Though he struggled with his studies, his fencing and archery marks couldn't be higher. He excelled at anything athletic--so much so that his mother brought in Antivan tutors to teach him advanced skills in archery and stealth. The goal was to refine his skills for competition and bragging rights; the family never truly expected him to see combat. His mother Esmeralda died of childbirth with his youngest sister when Edgar was 12. Edgar had always been close to his mother, and the loss deeply devastated him and the family. This led to some resentment of his father when began talking of courtship a year after. Maxwell and Edgar never connected particularly well, but their relationship soured even more after Esmerelda's death. When Edgar began to reach his late teens, his father declared his intent to ship Edgar off to the Templars. Though by that time Edgar would be an exceptionally old recruit, Maxwell thought Edgar needed some purpose and perhaps a bit more religious fervor. However, when the mage-templar war broke out, any chance of that fizzled out right in front of their collective eyes, and Maxwell grudgingly abandoned the idea. When the Conclave was called, the Trevelyan family sent Edgar to Haven to join up with his cousin, hoping that he could safely guide and protect Sabel. Obviously that worked out perfectly. Inquisition Edgar was one of the very first Inquisition recruits. As soon as Sabel came down from that mountain and Cullen nailed that sign on the door, Edgar was signed up, no questions asked. He was terrified for his cousin and knew he would do anything to stay close and make sure she was safe. The Inquisition quickly recognized Edgar's talents in combat, though they (mainly, Leliana and Cullen) questioned his ability to lead effectively. They posted him as a training officer in Haven, under the careful eye of Cullen and other seasoned ex-Templars. There, he met Cassandra. To him, she was the most striking woman he'd ever seen. His flirting and playful personality confused and flustered her. When Haven fell, Edgar was essential in evacuating citizens and leading soldiers and scouts to the escape route. He had proved his mettle to the Inqusition leaders and at Skyhold, he was allowed to begin leading small squadrons of soldiers to complete missions at Cullen's behest. These missions were usually safe and risk-averse, due to Sabel's outspoken concern (and some wariness still left in Leliana). After a few months, Leliana took him properly under her wing, and began giving him assignments in the field under her own jurisdiction. Cassandra and Edgar's tension can't be overstated. The two were always on edge around each other, wired tight by their own fears and assumptions and frustrations. Cassandra was offended by his promiscuous reputation, thinking him to be an immature, younger man after only one thing. Edgar, meanwhile, was put off by how cold Cassandra was to him--he thought she hated him, so he avoided her. This led to a blow-out, which led to them both professing their feelings. After a bit of communication, apologies and hopes to begin anew, Edgar read Cass some of his handwritten poetry, and the two agreed to see where things could go. Edgar and Cassandra slowly fell in love. For the first time, Edgar knew he wanted a proper courtship and a proper commitment. Post Game When Cassandra became Divine Victoria, Edgar was both overwhelmed with pride, joy, and sadness. He journeyed with the Inquisition to Halamshiral, accompanying Sabel as she stepped through the Eluvians. Edgar and Cass decided they could not marry or openly be together, but they never forget their love and cherish every moment together. Edgar does not romance anyone else. After about five years into her reign, Divine Victoria abruptly announced a year-long respite in the name of pilgrimage and prayer. Edgar and Cassandra welcomed a baby girl, named Teresa, in private. Though there were always rumors, the two never publicly acknowledged their relationship or their child. Edgar raised the girl on his own, only seeing her mother on brief holidays. After the Inquisition was disbanded, Edgar formed his own company of ex-Inquisition soldiers who traveled the land, drinking, singing and offering their protection to any who needed it. He visits Sabel frequently, especially when she has children. When Teresa is born, he retires from the company and opens his own private training facility in Orlais, close to the Divine. Relationships He and Sabel remain close even as adults. Their dynamic is balanced--he's more impulsive, reckless, rowdy, while Sabel is less of all that. They enjoy reading together, gossiping at parties, and playing chess. Edgar has always been one of the most down-to-earth people Sabel's ever known, and he has not ever once cared about Sabel's magic. As mentioned above, Edgar and Cass fall in love. Cass loves his charming, playful sense of humor. He is romantic, sensual, dashing--all of the ideal. Meanwhile, Edgar loves Cassandra's directness, her strength, her forwardness. He thinks she's absolutely unique and unlike any other woman he's ever seen. They're pretty adorable. Edgar gets on well with the other companions too, like Bull, Varric and Sera. He often plays Wicked Grace with them at the tavern. He's also fond of Cole, who he thinks of as a weird little kid. In addition, he's friends with Blackwall (they can talk about the Grand Tourney for houuuursssss). Vivienne and Solas, he doesn't really interact with them much. He's a little scared of Leliana. And finally, he likes Cullen--thinks he's a bit stiff and stern maybe, but thinks he's a total match for Sabel. Miscellaneous * Edgar loves kids, and he's very good with them. He'd be an excellent nanny and he makes for an excellent father. * Edgar begins to write poetry for Cassandra. He's not the best poet, but he succeeds in making her blush. * He looks best in red, browns or oranges. * He's 1000% Gryffindor. Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' Sabel discovering her magic, from the pov of Edgar 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' None yet Gallery Dragon Age™_ Inquisition_20171130185643.jpg|edgar2 Dragon Age™ Inquisition 20171130185441.jpg|lawrence1 Category:Non-protagonist Category:Trevelyan Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Cassandra Romance Category:Thesteward